De Amores Negros
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: EEQCR: Reto Offscorse de junio: Colores y emociones. Dominique se siente culpable porque Victoire la escuchó hablar con su prima y ahora sabe que le gusta Teddy Lupin. Dominique debe enfrentarse a su situación y decidir que hacer: Si dejarlo ir o luchar por él. Sin embargo, las cosas no son siempre como pensamos.


**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

**De Amores Negros**

_El _negro_ de mi alma no se compara con el _amor_ que siento por ti…_

Ella sabe perfectamente que acaba de arruinarlo todo, _todo. _¿Cómo iba a saber que Victoire estaba escuchando mientras hablaba con Molly? Y ahora se siente culpable. Ella no debía amarlo en primer lugar, nunca debió habérselo dicho a nadie, a pesar de que Molly era la única que lo sabía, debió llevarse su secreto hasta la tumba, mas no pudo, sintió la necesidad de tener a alguien que la escuchara y la aconsejara, Molly habría sido perfecta.

Ahora se siente terriblemente mal, seguramente Victoire le está contando a su madre y ahora todo mundo estará decepcionado de ella. _¿Cómo pudiste Dominique si sabías como se sentía tu hermana? _Oh, ya podría escuchar el sermón de su madre cuando decidiera regresar a la Madriguera.

Todavía siente como resuenan las palabras de su hermana en su mente, como una vieja grabadora, en su _negro _subconsciente. Aún recuerda cómo empezó todo, en el cumpleaños de tía Angelina durante las vacaciones de pascua.

—¿Molly? —Dominique entró a la habitación que había pertenecido a su tía Ginny cuando vivía en la Madriguera —¿Puedo pasar?

Molly quien estaba acostada en la cama, bajó el libro que leía para verla, su expresión cambió de una serena a una preocupada.

—Claro, ¿Sucedió algo? —Se levantó de la cama para acercase a Dominique, ella entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado, luego dejó salir un sollozo estrangulado.

—Lo escuché hablar —dijo Dominique con voz triste—, estaba en el jardín estudiando para mis exámenes finales, cuando él llegó, junto con Lysander. Él le dijo que hoy mismo le diría todo lo que siente por ella, que ya se había cansado de esperar a ver si ella mostraba alguna señal de estar interesada y… es obvio que habla de Victoire.

Dominique comenzó a sollozar llevándose las manos al rostro para cubrir sus ojos llorosos, Molly soltó un gemido de lástima y la abrazó haciéndola llorar aún más.

—Siempre he intentado alejarme de él, ni siquiera le hablo y trato de hacer el menor contacto visual posible, por prudencia a Victoire porque es mi hermana y sé que le gusta, lleva diciéndomelo desde hace años, pero a mí también me gusta, siempre me ha gustado y jamás he dicho ni una palabra… tenía la esperanza de que él no sintiera nada por ella y así Victoire podría olvidarlo pero al parecer no… no tengo ni una oportunidad con él.

—Vamos Dom, no seas tan dura contigo misma. Tal vez deberías hablar con tu hermana y aclarar esto, porque cuando él le pida salir y ella acepte, te sentirás peor. Tienes que afrontar el hecho y olvidarlo, es lo mejor —Molly se sentó en la cama, aun lado de Dominique la cual abrazaba una almohada con fuerza.

—Yo tenía la ligera esperanza… ella siempre consigue lo que quiere, siempre lo hace y yo siempre pierdo. Nadie me pone atención, siempre son ella y Louis —Dominique se echó la almohada al rostro para ocultar el sonoro sollozo que llevaba tiempo conteniendo y así siguieron varios.

—Habla con Victoire, esto no se trata de un siempre juguete, esto se trata de una persona —Molly comenzó a peinar su cabello lo cual resultaba un poco relajante para Dominique.

—Molly, yo lo _amo_, demasiado, jamás había _amado_ a alguien como Teddy.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, Molly y Dominique se incorporaron enseguida con el corazón latiendo a tal velocidad que parecía que se les iba a salir del pecho y mirando a la única persona responsable de eso, a la persona que menos deseaban que hubiera escuchado, Victoire.

—Explícate en este mismo instante —la furia de Victoire era palpable por donde la vieras, de verdad la había escuchado.

—Victoire… yo —Dominique se limpió las lágrimas rápido e intento justificarse pero lo único que salió de su boca fueron balbuceos.

—¡Eres increíble! ¡Sabías que me gustaba! Esto no te lo puedo perdonar, nunca lo voy a hacer —se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia su hermana, hasta quedar a un paso de ella—. Mamá se va a enterar de esto y espero que te sientas mal el resto de tu vida.

—¡Por favor! Él no sabe nada, tú le gustas a él, yo sólo… —todo lo que podía decir eran berreos, las lágrimas volvía a correr por su rostro.

—Tu siempre quieres tener lo que yo quiero, si me gusta algo ahí vas a reclamar que quieres uno igual, pero no esta vez Dominique, esta vez te tienes que aguantar. Yo lo escogí primero —acercó su rostro hasta quedar unas pulgadas lejos que el de Dominique, mirándola con el peor de los ceños fruncidos.

—No hables de él como su fuera un objeto… —Entonces Victoire le soltó una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo eco en la habitación. Molly escandalizada llegó a separarla de ella porque ya la tenía tomada del cabello.

—¡Suéltala Victoire! —Chilló Molly.

—¡Esto va por todas! —Victoire siguió luchando, Dominique intentaba defenderse a golpes también, la habitación era todo un caos _negro_ lleno de gritos y chillidos.

—¡Hey, qué demonios está pasando! —Esaera la segunda voz que menos esperaba escuchar.

Dominique sintió como era desprendida por los brazos de su prima Molly, mientras que Victoire era sujetada por Teddy quien miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí para que se estén golpeando de forma muggle? —Dominique bajó la mirada al piso avergonzada de cómo la había encontrado Teddy, cosa que no paso desaparecida por Victoire.

—Pasa que Dominique está celosa porque esta vez las cosas no son como _ella quiere _—algo en el centro de ella se rompió ante el comentario de su hermana, ella nunca obtenía nada y Victoire sí.

Dominique se soltó bruscamente de Molly y salió corriendo de la habitación ignorando los gritos de todos, en especial de Teddy.

Ella salió a toda velocidad hacia la _negra_ espesura de la noche en la cual caían grandes cántaros de agua, pero a ella no le importó, no le importó manchar sus zapatos planos, tampoco su vestido de fiesta y mucho menos mojarse entre la lluvia, ella sólo quería alejarse de todos, olvidarse del mundo y que el mundo lo hiciera de ella por al menos unas horas.

Llegó al lago, aquel lugar donde solía tirar piedras junto con su hermano y ver quien llegaba más lejos, él siempre ganaba a pesar de ser menor.

Se dejó caer bajo el refugio de un árbol, se quitó los zapatos y los botó fuera de su alcance con brusquedad, después se abrigó en su cárdigan y se abrazó a sus rodillas, esta vez dejando salir todo.

No era justo, simplemente amaba a Teddy y no había hecho nada para insinuarlo, había hecho todo lo que creía prudente, ella no tenía la intención de lastimar a su hermana, por eso sabía que Teddy era sólo un ridículo _amor_ platónico que había comenzado cuando era pequeña, pero siempre había tenido la esperanza que él lo volteara a ver encima de Victoire, pero al parecer nunca sería así.

—¿Dominique? —La chica se incorporó de golpe, encarando a la persona que la había llamado.

—Fuera —fue lo mínimo que pudo decir. Hizo un intento en vano de limpiarse las lágrimas y fingir que no había estado llorando, pero a pesar de la _negrura_ de la noche y la lluvia, su voz la delataba.

—No me voy a ir hasta que me digas qué sucede —avanzó unos pasos hacia ella a los cuales, ella retrocedió.

—Vete Teddy, déjame sola —lloriqueó— ¿Por qué no vas con Victoire? Ella te necesita más —a esto el chico puso cara de desentendido, ¿A qué iba eso?

—¿A qué te refieres? Ya te dije que no me voy —volvió a avanzar hacia ella.

—¡No te hagas! —Retrocedió unos pasos— ¡Todo mundo lo sabe! Te gusta Victoire, siempre te ha gustado.

—¿Qué me gusta Victoire? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —volvió avanzar.

—Todo mundo lo sabe —comenzó a hipar—, a ella le gustas. Son la pareja perfecta ¿No lo ves?

—No, porque a mí no me gusta —Dominique dejó de lloriquear, se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos desconcertada.

—¿Qué dices? Yo te escuché decirle a Lysander que… —cerró la boca de golpe.

—Me escuchaste —esto se lo dijo más a él que a ella—. Yo no hablaba de Victoire, yo hablaba de otra persona.

—¿Entonces qué esperas para decírselo? A mí déjame sola —Dio otro paso más hacia atrás, esta vez evitando la intensa mirada de Teddy.

—De acuerdo —tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se acercó más a ella, esta vez quedando a pocos centímetros—. Dominique me gustas, siempre me has gustado, pero nunca fui capaz de decírtelo, todo el tiempo me ignorabas y a penas hablabas conmigo. Sólo quería que lo supieras y tal vez, sentir que puedo tener alguna oportunidad contigo.

Dominique retrocedió esta vez chocando contra un árbol. Se sintió aprisionada, estaba entre la espada y la piedra, definitivamente su hermana jamás se lo perdonaría, no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, ella sabía perfectamente que Victoire ha estado _enamorada_ de Teddy desde hace tiempo, mucho antes que ella, no podía hacerle eso a su hermana, la odiaría, todo el mundo lo haría.

—No, no, no está bien —se llevó las manos al rostro desesperada—, ella te _ama_, no puedo hacerle esto, es mi hermana.

—Pero a mí no me gusta ella… —Dominique lo interrumpió.

—¿Te has preguntado porque nunca te hablé? O ¿Por qué siempre me alejaba de ti? —Él se quedó callado, Dominique soltó un ligero sollozo y continuó—: por Victoire, nunca dije nada, quise mantener mi espacio y mantenerme alejada, porque siempre me has gustado y no podía hacerle eso a ella, a mi hermana. Ahora me odia.

—Dominique, ¿También me _amas_? —él se quedó perplejo ante su confesión, la chica dio refunfuñó en protesta.

—¡Por supuesto que sí idiota! —Entonces Teddy la encarceló entre sus brazos y el tronco mirandola con intensidad, notó como su cabello cambiaba de color a púrpura, aun así entre la _negrura_ de la noche pudo percibirlo. Su estómago era un mar de emociones, sus manos temblaban y sus piernas estaban a punto de ceder.

—Di que me _amas_ —la retó con un tono de voz ligeramente peligroso que sólo la hizo ponerse más nerviosa.

—Pero…

—Quiero escucharlo antes de poder hacer esto —Su corazón dio un vuelco, subió la mirada hacia sus ojos.

—_Te amo_.

—Yo también _te amo_ Dominique —Entonces la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, fue un beso lento y tierno al principio, pero después fue tomando algo de deseo, y ahora podían sentir lo que habían callado durante todo estos años, y sobretodo podían sentir el _amor _que se tenían el uno al otro.

_Porque no todo siempre es _negro_, siempre hay un poco de luz cuando _amas _a alguien. _

_N/A: Este Fanfic participa en el reto Offscorse de junio: Colores y emociones, tal vez ya se dieron cuenta pero me tocó el color NEGRO y la emoción AMOR, sólo quería resaltarlo por si acaso._

_Espero que les haya gustado este fic, en especial la pareja que escogí, había visto que en el foro había comentado sobre esa pareja así que me dio curiosidad y empecé a leer los pocos fics que hay de ellos, así que cuando se vino el reto, me quedé pensando en querer escribir sobre ellos, pero no estaba segura porque mi agenda se ve algo apretada en... una semana. En fin, hace rato planeé lo que iba a hacer y me puse a escribir, sabían que el verde te hace más creativo? Pues funciona, mi colcha es morada por una cara y verde por la otra así que la volteé y BAM! Terminé en unas horas._

_Fuera de eso, debo admitir que la última parte fue bastante bochornosa, no acostumbro a escribir cosas demasiado cursis y cuando lo hago de verdad sufro porque pues nunca se que poner de verdad además que me quedo: Es muy cursi para lo normal? Entonces..._

_Muchas gracias por leer y denle un aplauso a mi beta que me ayudó con la corrección! _Emmie_Gin!

_Pueden seguirme en Twitter (arroba)LivingInFairy._

_Así que... un review?_


End file.
